1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts generally relate to semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to board on chip (BOC) type semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A major trend in electronic industry today is to manufacture lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, high-performance, and high-reliability products at low costs. An important technology making this trend possible is packaging technology. A recently developed package type is a chip scale package (CSP), which provides a semiconductor package miniaturized to have almost the same dimension as a semiconductor chip.
Not only miniaturized packages but also large-capacity packages may be required. In order to increase capacity of semiconductor chips, a technology which enables a greater number of cells to be formed in a limited space of a semiconductor chip may improve integration density. Accordingly, various studies have been focused on methods capable of achieving high integration using recently developed semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages. For example, much attention has been focused on a multi-chip stacked package in which semiconductor chips are three-dimensionally stacked or a stack-type semiconductor package in which semiconductor packages are three-dimensionally stacked.
A multi-chip stacked package or a system-in-package may perform the functions of multiple unit semiconductor devices in one semiconductor package. A multi-chip stacked package or a system-in-package is somewhat greater in thickness than a conventional single-chip package, but is nearly equal in plane area to the conventional single-chip package. For this reason, multi-chip stacked packages or system-in-packages are mainly used in high-functioning and small-sized portable products such as cellular phones, laptop computers, memory cards, and portable camcorders.